Truly, Madly, Deeply
by zvforever
Summary: ONESHOT Mitchie and Shane have been together for two years and Mitchie is finally graduating high school. But when Mitchie begins having doubts about their relationship will Shane be able to reassure her or will their relationship crumble? Smitchie Naitly


A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so I got an AMAZING response from my first oneshot for Camp Rock, I'll Bring It To You, so I decided to write another one. I actually have another in mind as well, and I have some of it done, but it's more of a sadder oneshot (even though there'll be a non-sad ending), and this isn't, so I figured I'd write this first because I'm not really up for sad parts right now. So, yeah I hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh! Also, this story will be written in Shane's POV, just because I'm up for the challenge. ) Also, I figured since I will be 15 after I finish 10th grade, then that's how old Mitchie was in the movie and Shane was 16. So now, they're 17 and 18, respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock or the song: Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

_Truly, Madly, Deeply_

It's been two years. Two years since I met her. I can't believe I got so lucky. I mean, of course I'm lucky with all the success that Connect 3's had and all, but I'm truly lucky to have found the person I want to be with more than anything in the world when I was only sixteen. Even when we first started dating, I knew that it wasn't just a fling; it wasn't just another relationship to be taken lightly. She and I had true feelings for each other, and after two years of going through what most couple's don't, we're still together and we're as strong as ever.

Today is probably going to be one of the happiest, yet one of the saddest days of her life. I never got to experience this day since I never graduated a real high school. The guys and I had tutors ever since we started touring, but I'm glad she asked me to spend this day with her. I'm so proud of her, even if she doesn't believe me when I tell her I am.

After calling her this morning and wishing her good luck, I finally left to get to her high school. When I got there, I quickly found her parents who were accompanied by Caitlyn. Ever since Camp Rock, Mitchie and Caitlyn became like sisters. They told each other absolutely everything, and since Caitlyn lived close to the Torres family, the two saw each other a lot. It was a good way to keep each other company while we were away.

Which is another thing. Connect 3 has been touring a lot the past two years, but we visited whenever we were able to. After all, we had to see our girlfriends. That's right _our_ girlfriends. After Camp Rock Caitlyn and Nate got really close, and they were obviously flirting. It took me forever, however, to finally encourage Nate to ask Caitlyn out. He was hesitant at first. He didn't want to damage their friendship, and he also didn't believe me when I said that Caitlyn liked him back. But when he asked her out while we were at Mitchie's house for Thanksgiving, neither of us have ever seen them so happy. Therefore, I'm not surprised at all to find Nate sitting next to Caitlyn right now. And of course Jason had to tag along, so he's sitting on the other side of Caitlyn, while I'm sitting next to Nate.

On the other side of me sat a little girl, probably no more than eight years of age. She just kept staring at me that it started creeping me out a little bit. "I love you," she said rather excitedly.

"Um, thanks," I said very dubiously. I was used to fan girls coming up to me and saying things like this, but most of Mitchie's town had gotten used to the fact that we're dating, so they were never surprised now when Connect 3 visited. that's when she continued, "Can you sign this for me, please?"

"Sure." I signed her CD cover and then asked her, "Do you want Nate and Jason to sign as well?" She then nodded and I gave the cover to them to sign and then gave it back to the little girl.

"Thank you so much! You guys, are like, the coolest band ever!"

"Thanks very much," said Nate.

That's when the ceremony began and we patiently sat through the principal's speech. After the speech ended, the principal began calling people's names. It had been a very long list until he finally got to the T's. "Sam Tao, Kaitlin Teller, Daniel Tipler, Michelle Torres..." after he called her name, I didn't focus on anything but her. On her smile, on her beauty, on her happiness. When she looked over, she saw me sitting with her family and she had the biggest smile on her face that only made me think about her more. _God I love this girl._ I thought to myself.

After the ceremony ended, Mitchie ran over to me, still having the huge smile plastered on her face. She gave me the biggest hug I had ever been given. Everyone laughed, "What? I'm sorry if I'm excited about graduating high school."

Everyone laughed again, "You guys are just so cute," said Connie.

That's when both Mitchie and I blushed. "Connie, look, now you're embarrassing them," continued Mitchie's dad.

Mitchie and I blushed even more, and Caitlyn and Nate just laughed. "What're you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, you know, you guys do look cute. Blushing, and all," said Caitlyn, answering Mitchie.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Caitlyn," I responded.

She just laughed at me and asked, "So, is everyone still going to Sierra's end of the year party?" Caitlyn had also become friends with Sierra. Since it was graduation, Sierra was having a party at her house that night with a bunch of kids from their school.

Mitchie looked at me and then replied, "We'll definitely be there."

"Great, so will we," added Caitlyn as Nate put his arm around her waist.

"Mitchie!" Sierra yelled as she jumped on Mitchie and gave her a hug. "We're graduates!"

"I know! It's so exciting!" Mitchie said back, just as excited as Sierra.

"So, are you guys gonna be at my house tonight?"

"We're there," said Caitlyn.

"Great! I'll see you tonight, around seven," Sierra replied and then walked away to her parents.

"All right, well is everyone ready to head back?" asked Connie. When we all nodded, we headed to the Torres' car as well as mine. We decided that Mitchie and Caitlyn would go with Mitchie's parents since they wanted to discuss what they were going to wear tonight, while Nate, Jason and I went in my car.

The drive to Mitchie's seemed to last an hour because of Nate and Jason's bickering when it was really only about ten minutes. "Are you guys ever going to shut up?"

"Nope," Jason smiled as he answered and Nate just hit his hand against his forehead.

I laughed, but I really didn't mind. I had gotten used to them fighting on the tour bus. It was never anything serious, so it didn't really matter to me.

When we walked into the Torres house, Connie said that the girls were in Mitchie's room. So, the boys immediately headed upstairs to Mitchie's room. Shane knocked and once he heard Mitchie say it was safe to go in, the three boys did just that. "Hey girls!" Jason said happily.

"Hey Jase," they replied at the same time.

"So what are we gonna do for the next two hours?" asked Nate.

The girls looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, I don't know what you're gonna do for two hours, but Caitlyn and I have to get ready."

"For two hours?" Nate asked incredulously.

"Dude, have you never met Caitlyn and Mitchie?" I asked, laughing at Nate's expression.

Jason sighed and said, "He does have a point."

Nate only bowed his head in defeat. "Okay. Well now that that's settled. Out you boys go," said Caitlyn happily.

"What?" the three of us all asked at the same time, astonished that the girls were kicking us out.

"What? Did you think we would let you stay in here while we were trying to get ready?" Mitchie asked incredulously.

We all sighed and only left Mitchie's room with slumped shoulders. Nate, Jason, and I descended the stairs and entered the Torres' kitchen. "The girls kick you out?" asked Connie knowingly.

"Yep. Apparently they're already starting to get ready," answered Nate, very annoyed at this point.

"Oh, you should see it when we have to go out somewhere as a family," Mitchie's dad, Steve, laughed. "The two kick me off of the second floor, period. I have to stay down here for a good two and a half hours and only then when we have to leave in fifteen minutes Connies let's me get ready."

"Hey! We're not that bad," cried Connie.

"Of course you're not, Sweetie," cooed Steve as the three of us laughed. Connie merely huffed and went upstairs to go check on Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"So, you boys want to go watch some TV?" asked Steve.

We looked at each other and all nodded. "Sure," I answered.

We have been watching _The Departed_ for the last two hours, and the movie was almost over. None of us even heard when the girls made their way down the stairs at 6:30.

"Ooo, Leonardo DiCaprio! I'm soooo in love with him!" exclaimed Mitchie.

"What?" I asked, shocked by my girlfriend's revelation.

"Yeah, Mark Wahlberg's pretty good looking too," continued Caitlyn.

As the three of us just stared the two teenage girls, the two of them as well as Mitchie's parents laughed at us. "What? We're not allowed to have crushes on celebrities?" asked Mitchie while still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm still shocked from your little revelation there that you _like_ Leonardo DiCaprio," I said, emphasizing the word 'like."

"What's not to like? Blue eyes: gorgeous; blonde hair: gorgeous; face: gorgeous; height: tall, he's perfect. Oh, and I almost forgot the fact that he's an amazing actor!" exclaimed Caitlyn.

The three of us groaned at their responses.

"Oh, so we can't like celebrity guys?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, don't you already like celebrity guys? Us?" asked Nate.

"No, what are you talking about? We don't like you..." started Caitlyn as she and Mitchie looked at us very seriously. I'm sure that not only my face fell incredibly. Then the girls broke into a smile and Mitchie continued, "We love you."

That's when both my face as well as Nate's brightened. We got up and gave our respective girlfriends a big hug and then a quick kiss. "Well, I think we should get going if we want to make it to Sierra's on time," said Mitchie.

"Okay, but just wait one minute!" Connie said.

We all looked confused until Connie came back with a camera and Mitchie began whining, "Mom! Please, you took prom pictures, and you took pictures today at graduation. Do you really want to take pictures before I go to a graduation party?"

"Yes, now stop complaining. Believe me, you'll thank me for this later."

"Ugh, fine," Mitchie gave in.

"Okay. First, I want a picture of all of you together," Connie started. So, Mitchie and I stood next to each other, her back to me and my arms wrapped around her waist, while Nate was doing the same to Caitlyn, only Caitlyn was facing Mitchie and Mitchie was facing Caitlyn. Jason stood on the other side of me. After Connie took the picture, she made everyone move except for Caitlyn and Nate, and she took a picture of them, and after that she took a picture of me and Mitchie. Mitchie and I took a total of three pictures. The first one was very similar to the picture we took with the group. Mitchie was standing with her back to me and I had my arms wrapped around her waist and we were both looking at the camera. For the second picture Mitchie turned around to look at me, and we were both staring into each other's eyes intently. And the last picture came by total surprise. After the second one, Mitchie turned her head towards the camera and she was laughing, but I was just staring down at her lovingly. that was probably my favorite one. After that, Connie took one more picture. It was everyone in the picture again, but this time we were all laughing at something Nate and I said, and you could tell that we were genuinely happy.

"Okay, now I think we're really going to be late," said Mitchie.

"Oh, I think Sierra will live if you're fifteen minutes late," answered Connie, very satisfied that she got the pictures. We laughed and then left.

It took about five minutes to drive to Sierra's house. When we arrived, the party was in full swing. "I guess Sierra doesn't care that we're fifteen minutes late, I mean look at this party," said Mitchie.

"Oh, well that's where you're wrong, Torres," Sierra said as she approached us. She had on a face of mock anger. "Why are you guys late?!"

"We're sorry, Sierra! My mom felt the need to take a million pictures of us," said Mitchie while smiling innocently, trying to get Sierra to forget about it.

"I can totally picture your mom doing that," laughed Sierra.

We all laughed. "So, enjoy the party!" Sierra said, and I believe Mitchie looked at her funny when Sierra got that look as if she was planning something, but Mitchie let it go.

That's when we split up: Jason headed towards the kitchen while Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and I headed to Sierra's humongous backyard. Her backyard was big enough to fit a small stage where there was a DJ set up, and she had people dancing all around the pool, and some people were actually in the pool.

Mitchie and I as well as Caitlyn and Nate headed towards the back of all the crowded people, graduates I should say. Mitchie and I started dancing along to the music, and suddenly, it was like there was no one else in the room except for the two of us. As we were slowly moving along to the music, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you." After I said that, Mitchie looked up at me, and I saw that her eyes were beginning to water as she ran off in tears. There was an abandoned treehouse in one of Sierra's trees that she and Mitchie once stayed in constantly. That was no doubt where she was going.

When i climbed up into the treehouse, I saw Mitchie leaning against the far wall with her knees close to her chest as she just cried her eyes out. "Mitchie, baby, what's wrong?"

"Why do you love me?" I was taken aback by this question, and as a reflex I immediately responded, "What?"

"Why do you love me? You could have any other girl. Someone who's prettier, smarter, someone with a better voice, etc. Why did you pick me? I'm only holding you back." As I heard these words come from Mitchie's mouth, my heart was breaking in two. _How could she think that she's not good enough for me?_ When she finished her rant, all i did was give her the most passionate kiss I've ever been able to give her. "Mitchie, I don't ever want you to say something like that. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, as well as insanely smart, and you have a breathtaking voice. Why do I love you? What is there not to love? You're perfect. I love the way your eyes sparkle whenever you see your friends. I love the way your eyes get darker when a 'Tess' comes along. I love the way you stutter when you're too embarrassed to say something. I love the way you sing with your soul, you sing because it's what makes you happy. I love everything about you , Mitchie. And I wouldn't want anybody else even if I had an option."

She only cried harder at my words, "But Shane, I'm holding you back, I mean, who knows where you could've been right now if you weren't here with me at a lame high school graduation party."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Mitchie, you're my world. Do you not remember what I sang to you that summer at Camp Rock? _You're the voice I hear inside my head/the reason that I'm singing/ I need to find you/I gotta find you/ You're the missing piece I need/ the song inside of me/ I need to find you/ i gotta find you_." As I sang the song, she seemed to calm a bit. "Mitchie, everything I sang in that song is true. You are the voice I hear inside my head, and you're the reason that I sing the songs that I love, the songs that matter. You are the missing piece I need, the piece that I've been looking for ever since I realized a part of me was missing. Mitchie, I love you, and nothing's going to change that." I was hoping that this was helping her get reassured. "In fact, there's something I want to give you."

When I said that, her head immediately snapped up. That's when I pulled the necklace that was around my neck, but under my shirt, as it usually was, out and took the ring that was on it off of the chain. "What're you doing?"

"I've been wanting to give it to you for a while, but I haven't found the right time, the right moment. I think is a pretty good time to give this to you."

"But Shane, it's your ring. I can't just take it from you..." she began, but I cut her off.

"Mitchie, I'm wearing my purity ring and this isn't it. _This _is it," I said holding up my left hand so that she could see the ring on my left ring finger. "When we got these purity rings, we also thought it would be a good idea to get promise rings. Each of us wears it on a chain around our necks. When we got the rings, we decided we would give it to the girl who we knew we would spend our lives with. Who we knew was the girl for us. So, I'm giving it to you now, because, Mitchie, you are the girl for me. You're it for me."

She was so happy. She kissed me with all the fervor she had, and then we heard Sierra talking on the microphone, "And now, here's a surprise that two very special boys dedicated to their wonderful girlfriends."

"We better get down there. I don't think you and Caitlyn want to miss your surprise," I said, and when I saw her smile, my heart fluttered.

As soon as we got down from the tree house, we found Nate and Caitlyn and went to go stand near them. Caitlyn was as confused as Mitchie while Nate and i had knowing looks on our faces.

"Everyone, please welcome...Cascada!" everyone yelled out of excitement. That's when Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at Nate and me as if we were crazy. "You got Cascada to come here?!" Caitlyn asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah. We did her a favor, and she owed us. And we both knew how much you two loved her music, so we asked if she could do this favor for us. Sierra's known about this for a couple weeks now. We were actually pretty surprised she didn't tell you guys," answered Nate.

"You guys are officially the best boyfriends ever!" both Caitlyn and Mitchie yelled. We gave them soft kisses as Cascada came out onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! Congratulations on graduating! I want to wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors. And I would like to start off with everyone's favorite 'Everytime We Touch!'"

After the first song and then "What Hurts The Most" as well as "Because the Night," Cascada made an announcement, "And now a song, dedicated to a certain Mitchie from her boyfriend, Shane."

Mitchie was very surprised when I looked down at her. "You dedicated a song to me?"

"Of course. Want to dance?" As I put out my hand, she took it and we went over to the dance floor. That's when 'Truly, Madly, Deeply" came on.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly deeply, do..._

_I will be strong_

_i will be faithful_

_Because I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As Mitchie and I danced to the song, I realized that it was the perfect song to describe my feelings for Mitchie. this is exactly what I wanted to be for her.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven_

_That'll make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort, and protection_

_Of the highest power, and the lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

When I looked down at Mitchie she had her eyes closed as she was listening intently to the song. I placed a kiss on the top of her head gently.

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly deeply, do..._

This is when I started singing to her. I sang the last few verses to Mitchie, and she looked me straight in the eyes as she listened while smiling.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

"I love you, Mitchie" I said, very seriously as she replied, "I love you, too Shane."

We shared a very zealous kiss and continued dancing to Cascada's songs. That's when I realized, I had Mitchie forever. She was Mitchie Torres, my girlfriend. But most of all, she was my Mitchie.

**A/N: Ok, people. It's 1:45 in the morning as I finish writing this, so I hope to see some reviews tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot! Let me know what you think. And don't forget, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you liked this oneshot enough, let me know if you'll want me to write another oneshot or a twoshot/threeshot, or a full length story or anything. Constructive criticism is also appreciated!!**


End file.
